It is typically known that particulate matters (PM) contained in an exhaust gas from a combustion engine (e.g., a diesel engine) is captured by a dedicated filter (DPF: Diesel Particulate Filter). An exhaust aftertreatment device provided with the DPF is installed in a working vehicle (e.g., dump truck and a wheel loader) including a diesel engine due to the necessity of compliance to exhaust gas regulation. The exhaust aftertreatment device is provided in a course of an exhaust path from the engine (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In a working vehicle that travels on a rough ground and a wet and soft ground of a mine and the like, when the exhaust aftertreatment device is disposed on a lower side of the working vehicle, the exhaust aftertreatment device may be hit by pebbles thrown up during travelling of the working vehicle, or the working vehicle may sink in a wet ground together with the exhaust aftertreatment device to damage the exhaust aftertreatment device. For this reason, in the dump truck, the exhaust aftertreatment device is mounted on a platform covering the engine. For instance, in a dump truck of Patent Literature, the engine is disposed under the platform while the exhaust aftertreatment device is disposed to a backside of the engine and on the platform.